


You Have To Be Joking

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Kells tells an interesting story during an interview.
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 14





	You Have To Be Joking

“Anything interesting happening lately?” Jason, the interviewer asks.

Kells brightens up at the question. “Yes, actually. My friend and drummer, Rook got engaged.”

“Really? Tell him congratulations. Did you help him propose?”

Kells shakes his head, “No, but I was there.”

Jason leans forward, the last time a question he had asked sparked this amount of energy with the musician it had been when he asked him what the studio was like. “Do you think they would be alright with you telling the story?”

Kells nods, “yeah, we actually talked about it, since there’s actually footage of him asking, so I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.” He lets the footage part slip, hoping fans will catch on that the proposal will be in the next kellyvision.

Jason lets Kells start the story after they shift the camera a little, wanting to get a close up of Kells as he talks. Another camera still filming both Jason and him.

“So, this was like two weeks ago. It’s probably around one pm, we are all on the tour bus and headed to the next show. Y/N, randomly gets up, and everyone’s just on their phones still thinking about the concert from the night before. So, she gets up and gets a water and just hands it to Rook before sitting down. Mind you, no one is talking at all. He didn’t ask for a water or anything, she just knew that he needed one.” Kells takes a breath, “And then suddenly all of us just hear him say, marry me. And we all look at him, like you did not just ask your girlfriend to marry you on a tour bus in front of like ten other people. Y/N, and I did not expect this from her at all, just goes, yes, but I better be getting a ring soon.”

“You’re joking?”

Kells shakes his head, “No, it was the weirdest thing. Because all of us are just looking at each other, like did that actually happen? Did we really just witness that?”

“Well, pass on my congratulations to the happy couple. Also, did she get a ring?”

“Yes, she did. He got her one very quickly.” Kells laughs.


End file.
